


A Day In The Sun

by SarahMarie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMarie/pseuds/SarahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hellmouth is closed, what do the Scoobies do? Spend a day in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece I wrote, back in 2012, reflecting on those that they lost with a little Buffy/Angel fluff.

Very few things startled Buffy Anne Summers. She was the Chosen One, the Slayer. But glancing in the mirror and seeing her lover startled her. “Hey,” she said, picking up the toothbrush that she had dropped.  
“Hey yourself,” he replied with a grin.  
She went about brushing her teeth, watching him in the mirror the entire time. She was still standing at the sink looking at his reflection in the mirror when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
They were still standing there when Dawn came in. “They're doing it again,” she complained loudly to whoever might be listening.  
“I think it's sweet,” Willow replied, not needing to ask what Dawn was complaining about.  
“But they've been doing it since it happened,” Dawn replied, giving up on the bathroom.  
“Are they having sex again?” Anya asked, having come in only hearing Dawn's last comment.  
“No, they're at the bathroom mirror,” Willow explained.  
“Oh, but that leads to sex,” Anya replied.  
“Again?” Xander questioned.  
“Damn it, we get it, you have a reflection, BUT I HAVE TO PEE!” Faith could be heard shouting.  
A minute later the Slayer and ex-vampire entered the kitchen, where the rest of the Scoobies had retreated. “Hey,” Buffy said, getting the things for two bowls of cereal.  
“Hey,” the group replied.  
“So, what's everyone's plans for today?” No one had any plans for the day. “Let's go for a picnic,” Buffy suggest.  
“Are we roasting Spike?” Faith asked from her new spot, in Spike's arms.  
“Not bloody likely!” the blonde vamp shouted.  
“While that does appeal to me,” Buffy replied, from her spot in Angel's arms, “you've been a valuable ally.”  
“Plus, I might miss you,” Faith added. “How about we stay here and make our own fun?”  
“I think that can be arranged love.”  
“I think a picnic sounds nice,” Willow said.  
The Scooby Gang, minus Faith and Spike, packed up everything they would need for a day in the park. The friends, who through the years had become more like family, set out into the bright sunshine. “It seems we've come full circle,” Giles said as he joined the group in the park.  
“We've definitely been through a lot together,” Buffy said to her mentor, “but we've gained and lost a lot too.”  
Everyone sobered at thought of everyone who had gone through the ranks of the Slayerettes. Cordelia was the first person they all thought of. She had a couple of years with the Scoobies and even more with Angel Investigations. “I know that I never really like Cordy, but she didn't deserve what The First did to her,” Willow said.  
“I'd rather remember that as anything other than Cordy,” Angel replied. “I should have known that wasn't Cordy, I was just so happy to have her back that I overlooked so much.”  
“The First fooled us all,” Dawn said, “it wasn't just you.”  
After Cordelia, thoughts soon turned to their werewolf friend. “Has anyone heard from Oz lately?” Dawn quietly asked.  
“Not since freshman year of college,” Willow answered sadly.  
“I got a short letter a few months ago,” Angel stated. “He's actually on tour with Dingoes Ate My Baby. I have the schedule at the hotel.”  
“We should go then,” Xander replied.  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. “How's Wesley doing?” Giles asked Angel.  
“He's fine. He's at the hotel recuperating.”  
“Good, good,” Giles replied.  
Riley was just a fleeting thought before their memories all turned to Tara. Willow sniffed and admitted, “I still miss her so much. I'll wake up in the middle of the night and I still reach out for her.”  
“Oh Will,” Buffy said, gathering her best friend in a hug, “she's in a better place. Trust me, I've been there.”  
“I'm so sorry I pulled you out of heaven,” Willow said, breaking into sobs.  
“I'm not,” Buffy admitted. “If I was still in heaven, I wouldn't be standing here with you guys in the sun, with my Angel.”  
After Willow calmed down, Dawn asked, “Are Gunn and Fred still at the hotel?”  
“Yeah,” Angel answered.  
“So, where are you going to live?” Anya asked.  
“Here in Sunnydale,” Angel answered. “Actually, there was something I wanted to discuss with Buffy and Dawn.”  
“What's that?” Dawn asked.  
“Well, Buffy owns your guy's house and I own the mansion on Crawford Street still. I know Buffy and I decided to live together, but we never talked about where.”  
“Wow,” the sisters said in unison.  
“I know there's a lot of memories in both places, good and bad. Or we could get a new place.”  
“And you own the hotel too,” Willow added.  
“There are many things yet to be decided,” Giles said.  
“Like what happens to all the Slayers-In-Training now that the hellmouth is closed?” Anya asked. “Do they all have to live with us still?”  
“Just another thing to figure out,” Buffy answered with, settling herself into Angel's arms.  
“It's so weird,” Willow remarked. “The Hellmouth is actually closed. We don't have to worry about the demon of the week anymore.”  
“Just because the Hellmouth is closed doesn't mean that all of the demons have vanished off of the Earth,” Giles said.  
“Well obviously, since Spike is back at the house having hot sex with Faith,” Anya stated.  
“We'll deal with that later,” Buffy said, “but right now I want to enjoy the day, in the sun, with all of you and my human boyfriend.”  
And they did just that.

The End


End file.
